


Один из тысячи

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), KisVani



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original work - Freeform, Slice of Life, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: По статистике, у каждого тысячного альфы проявляется тентаклеклюоз.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Один из тысячи

— Ну же, открывай! — Таис принялся стучать в дверь, за которой скрылся Ван. — Это просто глупо.

С другой стороны раздался шорох, затем — глухой стук и звон разбившегося стекла. Ван охнул.

— Ты что, собираешься держать меня за дверью? — попробовал зайти с другой стороны Таис.

Он опять услышал шорох, а потом голос Вана:

— Может быть?

— Тогда я буду спать на коврике, — произнес Таис. — Потому что к моим родителям сейчас не добраться.

— Фрей в соседнем подъезде, можешь пойти к нему, — сказал Ван.

— Ты готов к тому, что десять лет подряд он будет рассказывать всем, как ужасно смелый альфа так стеснялся своего жениха, что отказывался жить с ним в одной квартире?

Пауза.

— Или ты собираешься расторгнуть помолвку? — спросил Таис, понимая, что играет нечестно. — Тогда я ухожу прямо сейчас.

— Нет! Стой!

Ван, как Таис и рассчитывал, распахнул дверь. От выражения чистого ужаса на его лице Таису стало смешно.

— Так и знал, что ты будешь хохотать, — опустил голову Ван. — Почему они появились только сейчас, а?

С этими словами он пошевелил фиолетово-бордовыми щупальцами, начинающимися чуть ниже пояса.

— Я смеюсь не из-за щупалец, — Таис вошел в квартиру, пока Ван не передумал его пускать, и захлопнул дверь. — А оттого, что ты так легко поверил, будто я от тебя уйду.

— Вечно ты надо мной издеваешься, — вздохнул Ван. — Знай я заранее, что у меня тентаклеклюоз, сказал бы!

— Да верю я, — пожал плечами Таис, — обычно он проявляется раньше двадцати, но ты исключение. Как говорят, по статистике, он есть у каждого тысячного альфы. Так что я счастливчик.

— Потому что десять дней в году будешь проводить время в компании монстра?

Таис наклонился и щелкнул по щупальцу, которое топорщилось больше других.

— Ну какой ты монстр? — спросил Таис. — По-моему, щупальца очень милые. И даже сексуальные.

— Правда? Или ты говоришь так, только чтобы меня не расстраивать? — спросил Ван и отдернул щупальца, которые Таис намерился сжать. — Что ты делаешь?

— Хочу доказать свои слова на практике!

Хотя бы на этот счет Ван спорить не стал.


End file.
